Hidden Hope
by Fikfan-kun Nakaemura Koziraymi
Summary: Jika Ruki mencintai Reita yang merupakan musuhnya apakah yang terjadi?  This is the GazettE fanfic  Chapter 2 updated
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:Hidden Hope

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Genre:Romance,Humor sarap*author gilanya kumat*

Rated:T

Fandom:the GazettE,dan karakter lain yang author libatin

Pairing:Reituki(main),Aoru(slight)

Disclaimer:Semua Karakter punya oru masing - masing

Chapter:1/?

Sumarry:Apakah salah kalau aku mencintai orang yang selama ini kuanggap musuh?

Warn:Typo(s),Gaje(las),Shonen-Ai

Ruki's PoV

Aku kini terduduk ditaman yang ada didepan melihat bintang,memang aju sedang ingin melihat bintang jatuh agar aku bisa mengungkapkan permohonan?Seperti anak – anak ya?Oke aku memang orang yang memiliki sifat keanak – kau tau setiap manusia punya posisi yang kadang – kadang terlihat sulit,itu benar bukan?Seperti yang terjadi padaku yang terjadi padaku hanya hal kecil yaitu kini aku sedang jatuh membuatku ada diposisi sulit aku mencintai Reita!Ohhh tidak dia musuhku sejak kami di bangku SD hingga sekarang kami sudah kelas 2 yang cukup lama bukan?Entahlah aku tak tau bagaimana aku bisa mencintai seorang kelihatannya seiring berjalannya waktu rasa benciku hilang justru aku menjadi aku bingung dengan apa yang bisa?Aku kelihatannya mulai tapi aku tak mau seperti orang gila yang selalu melewati rumahku itu mengerikan – bisa aku membunuh sahabatku atau bahkan gila yang selalu melewati rumahku itu sangat berbahaya ia membawa pistol hasil maling(?) dari kantor bisa seorang polisi dikalah oleh orang gila?Ohh tidak dunia sudah benar – benar sekali bukan kalau sampai aku jadi orang kenapa aku malah membayangkan yang tidak – tidak?Astaga aku ini kenapa sih?Apa otakku ikutan miring seperti otak Uruha atau Reita?Yang penting aku tidak autis seperti Kai*author dilempar drum*.Baiklah,baiklah sebaiknya aku besok harus memperbaiki sistem otakku yang kelihatannya error kita lanjutkan siapa sebenarnya Reita itu?Ia memang musuhku tapi dia mahkluk berambut pirang yang memakai sampai sekarang tak tau apa alasannya memakai tak mau berpikir yang macam – macam aku takut otakku bertambah memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kedalam selesai menggosok gigi aku langsung pergi ke kamarku untuk kenapa kelihatannya aku sulit – jangan aku overdosis(?) memikirkan Reita hingga aku tak bisa kenapa otakku lagi – lagi aku harus benar – benar pergi ke tempat yang menyediakan service sayangnya aku tak tau tempat itu okay sebaiknya aku segera tidur agar otakku kembali lurus(?).

Ruki's PoV End

Skip Time

Normal's PoV

Ruki masih tertidur di ranjangnya padahal jam weker yang ada disebelahnya sudah menunjukan pukul 06. dia berniat membolos?Atau mungkin ia benar – benar tak bisa bangun karena overdosis(?) memikirkan entahlah hanya ia yang tau sampai akhirnya ada yang membangunkannya.

" kapan kau akan bangun?Apakah kau tak tau kalau ini sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh?"Jerit kakak Ruki yang bernama Wataru itu.

" kak"Kata Ruki yang langsung terbangun sambil mengucek matanya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat jam weker yang ada disebelahnya menunjukkan pukul 06. segera berlari menuju ke kamar mandi benar – benar mirip orang kesetanan.

Wataru yang melihat itu langsung saja menguman"Sebenarnya ibu ngidam apa sih waktu hamil dia?Jangan – jangan ibu ngidam cheetah lagi."

Mungkinkan?Hanya ibu dan ayah mereka yang tau 5 menit berlalu,Ruki telah keluar dari kamar langsung menyatap roti dengan bicara begitu karena roti yang dimeja ada 3 langsung ludes semua!Ruki apa kau melupakan kedua orang tuamu?Jatah yang dua itukan untuk kedua orang tergesa – gesa Ruki segera berganti ia sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Huft,untung saja kita sudah bisa berangkat tepat pukul setengah tujuh"desis Wataru yang sedang memegang kunci mobilnya

"Iyahhhh,lagian kan juga pake mobil napa pake takut telat segala sih?"sahut Ruki sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tau ini kan mobil dari tahun embahnya(?) mungkin ada mobil kuno yang jalannya cepat!"sahut Wataru.

Ya dan satu kesalahan Wataru nyonya Mana yang merupakan embahmu muncul!.

"Wataru,cucuku kenapa kalian memanggilku?"Ucap embah Mana dengan menjinjing(?) roknya yang kepanjangan

"Engg,gak apa – apa nek,aku sama Ruki Cuma mau pamit"Ucap Wataru dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Owhhh,baiklah cucu – cucuku silahkan jika kalian mau berangkat"Sahut embah Mana yang senyum – senyum gaje.

Setelah itu embah Mana langsung kembali masuk ke dalam rumah

"Hufttt,syukurlah nenek(embah Mana) selalu memperpanjang durasi"desis Wataru

"Ayo yang penting kita cepat berangkat"Sahut Ruki.

"Oke"Jawab Wataru

Akhirnya Ruki dan Wataru masuk ke dalam ya Wataru dan Ruki satu sekolah tapi Wataru kelas 3 dan Ruki masih kelas 15 menit perjalanan mereka akhirnya sampai di sekolah mereka yaitu Haru Gakuen.

"Ru,sudah sampai"kata Wataru.

Ohhh tidak kenapa Ruki justru Wataru mengorbakan air minum bekalnya untuk menyiram wajah Ruki.

'BYARRR'

"Huehhh,apa – apaan ini kak?"kata Ruki yang kaget karena disiram air

"Habisnya kau malah tertidur kau tau ini sudah hampir jam tujuh!"Seru Wataru

"Apa?Ohh tidak"sahut Ruki.

Dengan kecepatan cheetah lagi – lagi Ruki segera berlari menuju kelasnya di kelas 11-4

"Aihh,jangan – jangan ibu beneran ngidam cheetah benaran waktu hamil dia"gumam Wataru lagi.

Setelah mengguman tak jelas tadi ia langsung memarkir ia keluar ia langsung berlari tapi tetap saja tak bisa secepatnya Ruki.

Sementara itu yang terjadi pada Ruki."Hmm Tuan Matsumoto kenapa anda terlambat masuk kelas?"tanya Meev-sensei yang merupakan guru biologi mereka.

"Maaf Meev-sensei aku tak bermaksud begitu tadi ada kepentingan mendadak"sahut Ruki asal.

Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Meev-sensei tak tau kalau dia sedang berbohong.

"Owhhh kalau begitu silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong"kata Meev – sensei yang tersenyum namun bagi Ruki senyuman itu seperti senyum seorang psikopat yang berhasil menyiksa korbannya.

Ruki melirik bangku yang ada di kelasnya dan ternyata hanya ada SATU BANGKU YANG KOSONG!Dan pemirsa*eh bukan dink harusnya pembaca XD* bangku yang kosong itu adalah bangku disamping Ruki,mimpi apa kau semalam?Kenapa kau bisa duduk di samping wajah kecut Ruki langsung duduk di samping musuhnya lagi?Dia biasanya duduk disebelah Uruha atau Kai?Tapi sayangnya bangku yang ada disamping dua orang itu sudah diisi oleh kekasih mereka masing – tau kalau Uruha sudah jadian dengan Aoi 2 bulan sejak itu Ruki tak pernah lagi duduk di samping waktu itu Kai masih single?Tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika 2 hari yang lalu ia mendapati Kai sedang ber-kisu-ria dengan ia tak masuk karena sakit hari ini dia akan seterusnya ia disamping Reita?Dia harap begitu walau harapannya langsung duduk tanpa mengucapkan permisi,dan kata – kata santun sebagai musuh Reita mengengkangnya dan semua sahabatnya sudah tau kalau dia dan Reita musuh Ruki sebenarnya memperhatikan Reita matanya tak melihat papan justru menatap tangan Reita yang sedang Reita mereka berdua bertemu.

"Heh,BAKA jangan tatap aku seperti itu aku takut kau psikopat yang ingin membunuhku"Ucap Reita dingin.

"Tunggu,aku memang sedang ingin membunuhmu!Sayangnya ada Meev – sensei"Jawab Ruki sinis

"Hmmm terserah apapun katamu BAKA!"Sahut Reita

"Aku tak BAKA!Kau Kusoo!"Ujar Ruki

"Terserah BAKA!"Kata Reita.

"KUSO!"Pekik Ruki.

Dan Ruki nasibmu sungguh malang Meev – sensei mendengar perkataanmu tadi

"Maaf,Tuan Matsumoto dan Tuan kalian ingin menganggu DARI SINI!"teriak Meev – sensei

"Maaf Sensei"Kata Ruki dan Reita kompak.

"Ini semua karena kau BAKA!"kata Reita jengkel.

"Yang penting kita tidak dihukum,KUSO!"sahut Ruki sengit.

"Ya ya benar sekali BAKA"sahut Reita

"Meev – sensei tentu saja tak akan menghukum murid imut – imut bin manis sepertiku KUSO memangnya kau makhluk amit – amit bin pesek"sahut Ruki seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Diamlah BAKA!Aku perlu konsentrasi untuk memahami pelajaran"Kata Reita.

"Jarang sekali kau serius seperti ini KUSOOOO!"sahut Ruki.

'TETTTTTT'

Bel tanda istirahat – anak berhamburan keluar termasuk Ruki yang akan menghampiri ketiga sahabat yang mungkin menjadi empat karena Kai pasti akan bersama Nao.

"Hoi Ruki kau kesini rupanya?Kupikir kau akan bermesraan dengan "Kata Uruha yang cengir – cengir gaje.

"Uru,sekali lagi aku tegaskan dia musuhku bukan pacarku"pekik Ruki

" siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu BAKA!"Reita yang tak diundang datang tiba – tiba.

"Aku juga enggak mau kok KUSO!"sahut Ruki.

Sedangkan teman – teman mereka yang lain cuman bisa senyum – senyum gaje

TBC

A/N:Nyahahhahaha akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga ini fanfic yang kelarnya paling cepet Nyuww~~

Segala Kritik,Saran dan Masukan diterima :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle:Hidden Hope

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Genre:Romance,Humor sarap*author gilanya kumat*

Rated:T

Fandom:the GazettE,dan karakter lain yang author libatin

Pairing:Reituki(main),Aoru(slight),dan pairing yg laen

Disclaimer:Semua Karakter punya ortu masing - masing

Chapter:2/?

Sumarry:Apakah salah kalau aku mencintai orang yang selama ini kuanggap musuh?

Warn:Typo(s),Gaje(las),Shonen-Ai

Normal's PoV

"Kalian ini apa – apaan sih?Kenapa malah senyam – senyum waktu lihat aku bertengkar ama sih KUSO itu"jerit Ruki sambil mengembungkan pipinya*emang bisa menjerit sambil mengembungkan pipi?OwO*.

"Habis kalian sebenarnya cocok lho"goda Uruha

"Hahahah,iya mereka lebih pantas dibilangan pasangan"sahut Aoi

"Iya juga ya,aku tak kepikiran soal itu"Nao ikut – ikutan menyahut

Dan pembaca menurut anda kenapa Kai tidak menyahut?Ternyata ia sedang autis dengan berkata begitu karena Kai sedang bicara pada meja!Kai kalau sampai fans – fansmu tau ini yang kau lakukan jika waktumu senggang apa yang akan terjadi?Ohh Kai author berharap kau tidak akan menjadi seperti orang gila yang selalu lewat di rumah Ruki itu.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bahas masalah itu!Aku benar – benar muak dengan si KUSO satu itu!"seru Ruki

Dan pembaca Ruki menyandung kaki seorang siswa yang ternyata adalah Wataru.

"Huh,pasti kau kan KUSO"seru Ruki yang tak tau kalau itu Wataru

"Hoi,siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu kepada orang yang lebih tua apalagi orang itu kakakmu sendiri!"pekik Wataru

"Ehheheh gomen kak,kukira kau si KUSO,yang sedang berusaha menabrakku"sahut Ruki

"Sayangnya aku baru saja lewat sini,BAKA!"sahut Reita yang lagi – lagi muncul secara tiba – tiba

"Hei!Kau membuntutiku ya KUSO?"tuduh Ruki dengan tatapan curiga

"Huh,siapa yang mau membuntutimu BAKA,lebih baik aku membuntuti orang gila yang selalu lewat di depan rumahku"sahut Reita

"Huh,merekakan saudaramu KUSO"sahut Ruki

"Wahhh,kalian sedang bermesraan ya maaf mengganggu"Seru Wataru memotong pembicaraan antara Reita dan Ruki.

Lalu Wataru pergi dan sebelum Wataru pergi ternyata ia sedang tebar bunga mawar.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu berpikiran bahwa hubungan kita bukan permusuhan tapi percintaan!"Ucap Ruki dengan menendang meja yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Kai.

"Ouchh"pekik Kai yang keseleo karena ketiban(?) meja.

"Ternyata peribahasa ketiban duren salah meja yang gak berduri aja sakit apalagi duren yang durinya dimana – mana"guman Kai

Astaga Kai!Kenapa kau merasa peribahasa ketiban duren itu ada dalam arti yang kau terlalu autis*author dilempar drum*.

"Hmm,mungkin karena ada suatu rahasia dibalik batu*OwO?*."sahut Reita  
>"Tunggu,KUSO!Masa kau suruh aku mencari rahasianya dibalik batu?"kata Ruki<p>

"Bukan dalam maksud sebenarnya BAKA!"Kata Reita setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Ruki.

Kini Ruki tinggal berdua dengan Kai mungkin bertiga?Mejanya harus dihitung*plakk*.

Ruki termenung memikirkan maksud Reita.

Mungkinkah Reita benar – benar menyuruhnya mencari rahasia yang ada di batu?Atau mungkin Reita ingin ia mencari sesuatu yang ada di balik batu?Entahlah Ruki benar – benar binggung dengan maksud musuhnya itu keadaan Reita.

"Heii sudah dengar kabar baru belum?"tanya Tora pada Reita,sahabatnya.

"Kabar apaan?Biasanya kau tak pernah memberi kabar yang benar – benar penting?"sahut Reita jengkel mengingat sahabatnya yang satu ini suka membahas kabar tak penting.

"Akan ada pertemuan orang tua murid"jawab Tora

"Buahhh,APAAA!"Reita yang terkejut langsung memuntahkan(?) teh yang baru saja diminumnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kelihatannya kau kaget begitu?"tanya Tora dengan tampang polos*mau lihat dunk?XDDD*

"Huwehhhh orang tuaku di Eropa"Seru Reita yang nangis guling – guling di kelas.

"Kenapa kau tak telpon mereka?"tanya Tora dengan wajah innocentnya(lagi – lagi)

" gila apa mereka juga bekerja di Eropa tau,Ohhh Kami – sama bagaimana ini?"Ucap Reita.

'TETTTT'

Bel tanda masukpun berbunyi

'Duakkkk'

Ruki terbentur meja karena terpleset oleh air mata bekas Reita nangis guling – Ruki tak tau itu.

"Oucch,Ittai"ucapnya.

"Heh BAKA!Cepat duduk sana"seru Reita tak sabar.

"Heh KUSO!Kalau ngomong pikir – pikir dulu gih,masa orang baru aja jatuh tau – tau suruh duduk sih"sahut Ruki dengan suara memelas

"Ya,ya biar aku bantu sini"kata Reita seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sankyuu"ucap Ruki

Sementara itu Uruha dan Aoi terkikik melihat kejadian itu

"Tuh kan mereka cocok"kata Uruha

"Hahahah dari dulu jangan – jangan Reita memusuhi Ruki untuk menarik perhatian Ruki"sahut Aoi sok

"Ahh sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan lebih lama biarkan waktu yang mengungkapkan segalanya"sahut Uruha

Kembali ke dua mahkluk yang bermusuhan

"Kau keracunan apa si KUSOO,sampai mau menolongku"tanya Ruki.

"Kau tak tau terima kasih ya BAKA?"sahut Reita

"Aku tak kenal siapa itu terima kasih dan kalau mbah Trimo itu nama tetangganya author KUS!"sahut Ruki

"Kau benar – benar BAKA rupanya!"sahut Reita

"Tunggu mana guru bahasa Inggris kita?"tanya Ruki.

"Entahlah."Sahut Reita.

Reita's PoV

Aku memperhatikan mata Ruki tapi aku bisa samarkan pandanganku kalian sudah taukan kalau aku dan Ruki musuh abadi?Tapi kalian tidak tau dia selalu ada dipikiranku hingga isi otakku rasanya mau tumpah,karena dipenuhi manis walau juga kekanak – anakan tapi justru itu yang membuatku tapi aku sekarang sedang stress memikirkan tentang pertemuan orang tua murid?Bagaimana dengan masalah itu orang tuaku saja ada di sejak aku kelas 1 SMA aku sudah tak tinggal dengan orang tuaku memang sudah punya apartemen sendiri sejak saat itu namun tak seorang temanpun yang tahu dimana mereka tau mereka pasti akan aku tak mau menjadi gila seperti orang gila yang membawa pedang samurai hasil maling(?) dari museum abad bisa – bisa membunuh orang – orang tak tahu bagaimana bisa ya seorang orang gila membawa samurai dari museum yang pengawasannya langsung dari pusat pemerintahan orang gila itu pake santet atau mungkin pelet?Atau malah membuat boneka voodo untuk para ,lagipula itu bukan urusanku jugakan?Oww Ruki aku ingin tau embah Mana makan apa sih sehingga punya cucu seimut dirimu.

Reita's PoV End

Sudah 30 menit waktu berlalu tanpa guru Bahasa Inggris mereka tapi akhirnya guru Bahasa Inggris itu datang juga.

"ya anak – anak tadi saya terlambat karena ada rapat dan rapat akan segera dilanjutkan oleh karena itu anak – anak akan pulang lebih awal ^^"Kata Masashi –sensei guru Bahasa Inggris mereka

"HOREEE!"Jerit anak – anak sekelas dengan tampang sumringah dan loncat – loncat model katak*Heh?O.o'a*

"Hei Ru,kau pulang bareng kami gak?"tanya Uruha

"Engga,maaf ya"sahut Ruki

"Oke gak apa – apa,Bye Ru"Kata Uruha,Aoi dan Nao serempak

Sedangkan Kai kini sedang autis dengan botol tempat bekal air minumnya

"Heh Kai sayangku kapan kau sembuh dari autismu itu,kau selalu menghancurkan hatiku"pekik Nao sok mendramatisir

"Apa?Nao?"tanya Kai

"Huwehhhhhh kau tak mendengarkanku sama sekali jadi ya?"Sahut Nao sambil nangis duduk – duduk*Wow?*

Sementara itu bagaimana dengan Ruki?Kita intip bersama

"Ehh,Ru tadi yang dikantin yang bareng sama kamu siapa?"tanya Wataru dengan gaya polisi introgasi maling*Apah?*

"Musuhku si Reita KUSO!"sahut Ruki dengan jengkel

"Musuh atau pacar?"tanya Wataru yang berusaha menggoda Ruki

"Musuh abadi"jawab Ruki santai walau dia menutup – nutupi sesuatu.

"Oke,kita langsung pulang apa mampir dulu nih?"tanya Wataru pada adiknya itu

"Mampir ke tempat makan,perutku lapar"kata Ruki sembari memeganggi perutnya.

"Okay"jawab Wataru

TBC lagi

A/N:Selesai setangah hari XDDDD chapter ini

Kritik saran dan masukan diterima

Yang minta tag silahkan


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle:Hidden Hope

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Genre:Romance,Humor sarap*author gilanya kumat*

Rated:T

Fandom:the GazettE,dan karakter lain yang author libatin

Pairing:Reituki(main),Aoru(slight),dan pairing yg laen

Disclaimer:Semua Karakter punya ortu masing - masing

Chapter:3/?

Sumarry:Apakah salah kalau aku mencintai orang yang selama ini kuanggap musuh?

Warn:Typo(s),Gaje(las),Shonen-Ai

Normal's PoV

Setelah perjalanan selama 100 menit*heh?* mereka sampai ke warung gudeg pak Leman*Itu mah yg ad didpn gang author XD *.Dan sang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf mas mau pesen apa?"tanya pelayan sopan

"Aku mau pesen bakso*?*!"seru Ruki

"Aku pesen nasi kucing,mbak"kata Wataru

"Heh?Apaan itu?"sahut si pelayan dengan wajah cengok

"Lha mbak tulisannya warung gudeg pak Leman ,sedia segala masakan!"kata Ruki sambil menunjuk – nunjuk papan reklame di depan zebra cross*ehh?*.

"Ohhh ya udah pesenan segera datang"kata sih pelayan sambil senyum – senyum gaje

"Huh pasti lama nunggunya"Kata Ruki.

Sementara makanan belum datang Ruki melihat sekitar betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan kawan – kawannya walau hanya Uruha yang bicara dengannya*plakk* bersama si KUSO?Apa – apaan ini apa sih KUSO berhasil menghasut teman – teman Ruki dengan menggunakan noseband bau ilernya itu?Entahlah,tapi bagi Ruki yang menarik adalah Kai sedang bicara dengan botol saus*oh?*

"Huh,apa kau tidak sakit selalu dibuka dan ditutup oleh pemilik warung gudeg ini?"tanya Kai pada botol saus

"Kai,kapan kau memperhatikukan!"kata Nao yang hampir mewek guling – guling

"Tapi kan kasian botol sausnya Nao?"sahut Kai dengan tampang tanpa dosa*aslinya tampang autis#digampar*

"Sekarang yang tegas!Pilih aku atau botol saus itu"Seru Nao yang sudah benar – benar mewek karena dia diduakan dengan saus

Nao itu salahmu sendiri pacaran dengan orang autis*digampar*

"Hah?Tentu aku pilih kamu"Kata kai

"Kalau begitu cepat sana lempar botol sausnya!"perintah Nao

"Engga mau"sahut Kai

"Katanya pilih aku?Gimana sih?"tanya Nao lagi

"Tapi aku juga mau main ama botol saus"sahut kai

'dasar autis'bati Ruki

"Lalu bagaimana nasibku?"tanya Nao yang setengah mutung

"Tapi Nao aku membayangkan bahwa botol saus ini anak kita"Kata Kai dengan autisnya

"Benarkah?"Kata Nao dengan pika – pika eyesnya entah menganpa Nao ikutan autis*plakk*

"Iyah,dia anak kita"Sahut Kai

Lalu kedua orang itu pulang dengan mencuri botol saus yang mereka anggap anak mereka karena Nao yang entah kenapa jadi ikutan autis seperti Kai

"Heh,apa yang kau perhatikan?"tanya Wataru yang baru saja dari kesedot lubang wc*lho? XD*

"Duo autis"jawab Ruki dengan santainya

"Apa lagi itu duo autis?"tanya Wataru dengan tampang binggung

"Mereka"sahut Ruki seraya menunjuk ke arah Kai dan Nao

"Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Wataru

"Mereka pikir botol saus anak mereka"jawab Ruki

"Itu bukan autis lagi tapi gila!"pekik Wataru

"Ya kira – kira begitu"sahut Ruki

Tiba – tiba pelayan datang

"Mas,ini pesanannya"kata sih pelayan sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi semangkuk bakso dan sebungkus nasi kucing dengan ukuran besar

"Makasih mbak"sahut Wataru

Sang pelayan pun meninggalkan kedua mahkluk itu

"Kok bungkus nasi kucingnya gede amet ya?"tanya Wataru

"Ye mana guwe tauk"sahut Ruki dengan santainya

"Aku buka ya?"kata Wataru

"Terserah,lagian juga kakak yang pesen"sahut Ruki

"Okay"sahut Wataru

Betapa terkejutnya Wataru dan Ruki ternyata ada kucing di dalam bungkus nasi kucing itu dan kucingnya tepat di atas nasi*XDD*

"Mbak!"pekik Wataru memanggil pelayan

"Ada apa lagi mas?"tanya sang pelayan

"Kok nasi saya ada kucingnya sih"tanya Wataru

"Lha kan katanya mas pesan nasi kucing?"sahut si pelayan

"Pelayan edyan"kata Wataru

"Maksudnya apa sih?"tanya sang pelayan pada diri sendiri

"Ruk,lebih baik kita minggat dari sini aja ndak wes,pelayane edyan og"kata Wataru pada Ruki

"Karepmu wis"sahut Ruki

Akhirnya dua orang itupun pulang ke rumah

"Cucu – cucuku pulang juga kalian"kata Mbah Mana dengan nada khawatir

"Iyah mbah,kenapa emangnya?"tanya Ruki

"Orang tua kalian tadi pamit katanya mau keluar kota selama seminggu"sahut mbah Mana

"APA?TAK MUNGKIN!"pekik Wataru dan Ruki bersamaan

"Kalian kenapa?"tanya embah mana dengan wajah merah putih memperingati kemerdekaan Indonesia*plakk

"Tak ada apa – apa kok nek"sahut Ruki

"Cucuku kok jadi aneh ya?"tanya embah Mana pada diri sendiri

Setelah Wataru dan Ruki pergi ke kamar

"Heh,terus pertuam orang tua disekolah kita bagaimana nih?"tanya Wataru yang sedang mengubek – ubek isi(?) kasur untuk mencari baju*lho?*

"Entahlah tapi kita kelihatannya sedang bernasib sial"sahut Ruki sembari menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai*plakk

"Iyahh!Aku tak mau mati muda"sahut Wataru sambil menangis loncat – loncat

"Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan mati muda?"tanya Ruki

"Aku enggak mau dibunuh ama wali kelasku"sahut Wataru

"Heh?Memangnya ada apa dengan wali kelasmu itu?"tanya Ruki

"Dia pembunuh kelas bebek yang entah bagaimana bisa jadi guru"sahut Wataru

Dan pembaca Uruha yang notabene seorang bebek*plakk*muncul secara tiba – tiba

"Apa lu bilang?"tanya Uruha

"Wali kelasku pembunuh kelas bebek"jawab Wataru

"Dasar"kata Uruha meneplon emaknya yang juga seorang bebek*plakk

"Mak,ada yang ngatain kau pembunuh kelas bebek"kata Uruha dari lelepon(?)nya

"Siapa ?Dimana"tanya emak Uruha dari sebrang

"Wataru,belok kanan aja ke gang yang ada sebelah rumah terus cari rumah yang catnya pelangi(?)"sahut Uruha pada emaknya

"Sudah ya nak mak mau kesana dulu"sahut emaknya Uruha

"Gawat ini!Aku benar – benar tak akan hidup lebih lama"Kata Wataru yang masih kesal itu

Setelah berkata begitu dia langsung lari menggunakan pesawat jet dari museum luar angkasa yang ada disebelah rumahnya

Betapa terkejutnya Uruha karena Wataru sudah menghilang dengan banyak hambatan karena pesawat jetnya sedang mogok!

"Eh,Ruk niichanmu mana?"tanya Uruha

"Aku neneknya bukan niichannya,niichannya itu Wataru!"pekik Mana

"Yo,nenek Mana"kata Uruha sembari merangkul nenek Mana

"Ada apa?"tanya nenek Mana

"Masuk sana nek aku mau bicara ama Ruki dulu"sahut Uruha

"Oke"kata Mana sembari tebar bungan kamboja

"Nenekmu gaje ruk"kata Uruha

"dari dulu udah gitu nenek buyut salah minum air kali"sahut Ruki

"Terus Wataru sekarang dimana?"tanya Uruha lagi

"MKT BUG"sahut Ruki

"Tega – teganya Ruk lo ngatain aku hama,lo anggep apa persahabatan kita"Kata Uruha yang sudah ampi meneteskan air mata untuk ember yang keseratus*plakk

"Ye sapa yang ngatain kalau lo hama"sahut Ruki

"Lha tadi lo kate BUG?Bug kan dalam arti bahasa Inggris artinya hama"sahut Uruha

"Lo tau dari mana?"tanya Ruki

"Kamus aku kan selalu membawa kamus"sahut uruha

"Lo mah bawa kamus aja enggak ngerti apa lagi gak mbawa!"seru Ruki

"Ye terus sekarang maksudnya Bug?'sahut Uruha

"MKT BUG itu Mana Ku tahu Bukan Urusan guwe"sahut ruki

"Dasar kupikir lo mau mutusin hubungan persahabat kita dengan cara ngatain MKT BUG yang bagikyu artinya Mokat lo(?) BUG"sahut uruha

"Makanya dipikir dulu,kalau enggak telpon aa gurame aja"kata Ruki

"Ye dia mah kalau ditelpon mesti ada aje alesannya"sahut Uruha

"Lah kok lo betah ama dia?"tanya Ruki

"Habis gimana Ruk,aku udah terlanjur cinta ama gak bisa ngelepasiin dia" sahut uruha sambil tebar bintang(?) hasil maling dari langit*plakk

"Ya udah lah,lo enggak pulang?"tanya Ruki

"Udeh ya ane mau pulang"Sahut uruha yang langsung lari(?) menuju rumahnya

"Heh,lo ngatain guwa bebek ya tadi"Kata emak Uruha pada Ruki

"Sumpeh enngak tante"Sahut Ruki

"Terus?"tanya emaknya Uruha

"Mbah Man!Helem(?) me!"jerit Ruki

TBC lagi

A/N:Setelah lama tak diurus akhirnya bisa juga XDD,mseperti biasa segala kritik,saran,dan masukkan diterma yang minta tag juga boleh XD


End file.
